


Wounds

by I_llbedammned



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hospitalization, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: Clint wakes up in the hospital and Natasha goes to see him for a brief moment before going to fix the problem.





	Wounds

The soft, dull sound of beeping echoed through the hospitals halls. The white on the walls and limpid pictures of flowers did little to seem reassuring to the denizens that were forced to be here in the trauma center. Nurses rushed around pushing gurneys past the room where Clint sat wrapped in piles of bandages. The one exposed eye he had watch the doorframe for threats even though he was fully and painfully aware of the fact that he couldn’t do anything to defend himself even if he tried. Maybe he could pitifully make menacing snuffling noises at the assailants ‘til they left. That’d show them.

Footsteps clicked down the hall. To someone who was less hyperaware of every new click and ache in his bones they would have ignored it, but these ones sounded familiar –though the glorious pain medicine that was flowing in his veins kept him from figuring out if that was a good or a bad thing. A woman with scarlet hair, wearing a green sweater and black leggings, walked into his room. He wanted to admire how pretty she was, but the look of concern on her face distracted him.

“Clint?” she asked, her voice breathless with worry, “Is that you?” Nothing made Nat worry, worry was an emotion that was considered weakness. He felt both crushed and touched that the sight of his mangled body sparked that kind of emotion in her.

He gave her what was supposed to be a comforting grunt, but he was sure that there were several nuances that were missing from his expression, like facial movement. His jaw was wired shut and it hurt just to breath.

Natasha came and sat down. She didn’t look at him for a while, preferring instead to look out of the window. “It’s fall now. Leaves just started turning.” She said, softly. Clint answered with another grunt, a more gentle grunt.

Her eyes finally made their way over to him and pain was behind them. He wished he could comfort her, but with his arms immobilized and several of his ribs broken there wasn’t much he could do. His brother sure had done a number on him, that much was for sure.

“I should have been there.” She said apologetically, “He wouldn’t have gotten the drop on you if I had been there.”

It had been two weeks since he had last seen Natasha and their last meeting had been…less than ideal. He had screamed things he shouldn’t have and she in turn went for the jugular and then walked out leaving a trail of destruction that he didn’t have time to focus on before his dear brother had attacked him. Deep down Clint knew that he should have checked for a bomb under the car, but he wasn’t thinking straight.  
He wanted to comfort her, wanted to tell her that there was nothing she could have done and that Barney would pay. That it was good to see her again. That he had missed her.

He had to settle for a gentle grunt and a pained look in his singular eye.

As if understanding his cryptic gestures she bent over and placed one gentle kiss on his forehead, which he enjoyed even as it caused him pain. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he pays for this.” She said, giving him a watery smile, “There won’t be another incident like this. No one hurts you on my watch.” She took something out of her bag and left it on his bedside table with a soft clink.

“If I’m not back in two weeks, expect the worst.”

He gave an urgent grunt, trying to tell her not to risk herself for his sake. Trying to tell her that Barney had started running with some South American terrorist groups and that he was far better equipped than he was in the circus. Either oblivious or willingly ignoring him, she walked out with murder in her eyes.


End file.
